


quiet with you

by ohkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, just daisuga being domestic sappy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkeiji/pseuds/ohkeiji
Summary: Suga spends a quiet evening in the apartment with Daichi.





	quiet with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachaspie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachaspie/gifts).



> uhh theyre american i guess and eat american food bc uhhh i said so! ok thanks

The apartment is quiet. Suga uses a spatula to push around the chicken on the frying pan and keeps an eye on the pot on the other burner to make sure it doesn’t boil over. He’s easily caught up in the slight mayhem of cooking a meal, but he doesn’t mind. It gives him a task to do, something with a satisfactory reward that makes him happy. And when he’s alone like this, it’s easy to turn the multi-tasking into something more relaxing, something like a hobby rather than a chore. 

He’s just put the broccoli in the steamer when he hears the apartment door open.

“I’m home!” Daichi calls out, and Suga hears the door shut and smiles. He doesn’t move from the stove until he hears steps behind him, and two strong arms wrap around his waist.

“Why, hello there.” Suga murmurs, a smile growing on his face. Lips press to his temple and stay there for a long moment, before Daichi shifts to rest his head on his shoulder.

“What’re you cooking?” 

“Just chicken, broccoli, some rice, maybe.” 

“Do you want me to grab the microwaved stuff?”

“Sure.”

Daichi breaks away entirely to go towards their freezer and rummage for some rice, and Suga flips some of the chicken in the pan. The apartment falls quiet again, and Suga wants to soak in it. The microwave beeps as Daichi puts the rice in, and Suga drains the water from the steamer when the broccoli is done. Daichi grabs two plates from the cabinet next to the sink, and moves away to open the microwave as Suga starts to dish up the food. 

“Shit.” Daichi curses when he grabs the rice and presumably burns his fingers. Suga snickers and turns on the tap for him, before he takes the two plates to the dinner table.

Their ‘dining room’ is just a small table for two in their living room, under a window. Suga sets down their plates and makes a short trip back to the kitchen for water, and this time Daichi follows him back to the table, holding some cutlery.

“This looks good.” He comments as he hands Suga a fork and knife.

“Hopefully it tastes like it looks.” Suga responds, spearing a piece of chicken and bringing it up to his mouth. He chews, swallows, and remarks, “A little more salt wouldn’t hurt.”

They fall quiet as they eat, forks and knives bumping into plates. The sun starts to set outside, and Daichi rises to turn on a lamp. The sounds of cars rumbling and passerbys chattering reach the window.

“How was your day?” Suga asks when there’s only one piece of broccoli left on his plate.

Daichi finishes chewing. “Good, actually. My lab didn’t go overtime, and work was good. No arguments or middle aged women threatening to call my manager.” Suga laughs. “How was yours?”

“Mine was… also good. My English professor really liked my essay, and after class I got a coffee with a friend.” 

“Oh, was it… What’s his name? Okana…?”

“Oikawa, yeah. The one who plays volleyball.”

“Oh, now I remember. The setter with flippy hair?”

“Yep. He’s nicer than I thought he would be. It was fun.”

“I’m glad you had fun.” Daichi smiles something sweet, something genuine, and it makes Suga feel warm.

“Me too.” He smiles in return. “Anyways, do you wanna watch something after you’re done? Or do you have work?”

“I have a little bit, but it shouldn’t take too long.” Daichi pauses to eat his last mouthful of rice on his plate, then sets down his fork and knife. “What did you wanna watch? That baking show?”

“Yeah.” Suga nodded. “We left off halfway through an episode, and I was  _ this _ close to finishing it alone.”

“Your willpower is astonishing.” Daichi rolls his eyes..

“You’re meant to be  _ proud _ of me, not mocking me!” He protests, acting more offended than he actually is.

As though in apology, Daichi reaches a hand across the table, and Suga pretends to think it over before he laces his fingers with Daichi’s. They sit like that for a while, simply taking each other in, until the sun has truly set and the corners of the living room have grown dark.

Finally, with some reluctance, Suga rises to clean up, and Daichi follows. They put their dishes into the dishwasher, and Suga turns the tap for hot water on the sink so that he can clean the pan. 

Daichi once again wraps his arms around Suga and pulls him in close to press a kiss to his cheek in thanks. They stay like that for a moment, and when Daichi pulls away, Suga lingers to press a chaste kiss to the other’s lips before he lets him go to do his work in the other room.

Washing up doesn’t take more than ten minutes, and Suga wanders back to the living room when he finishes. He settles on the couch with his phone and scrolls for a while.

He’s brought back to the real world when a hand ruffles his hair, and Daichi settles on the couch next to him. Suga is quick to squirm closer, taking Daichi’s hand and pulling his arm around his shoulders. Daichi lets out a small laugh, clearly amused but content.

“Do you have an early start tomorrow?” Suga asks as he grabs the remote to the TV and scrolls to find the show.

“No, class starts at 10.”

“Good, that means we can watch more than one episode.” Suga grins. “And I’m letting you know now, we are  _ not _ leaving off halfway through an episode this time.”

Daichi laughs. “Alright, sweetheart.”

Pressing play on the remote, Suga lets his head fall sideways to rest on Daichi’s shoulder. As the episode continues, he winds up with his legs in Daichi’s lap, back pressed against the arm of the couch. By the end of the second episode, Suga’s head is in Daichi’s lap, the latter running his fingers through his hair as he fights sleep.

Daichi grabs the remote and pauses the show before autoplay starts another episode. “You feeling tired?” He quips, quirking an eyebrow.

“No.” Suga says, then turns his head to yawn into Daichi’s stomach. “Not at all.” He continues when he resurfaces, eyes closed.

“C’mon, babe.” Daichi nudges him. Suga doesn’t move. “I don’t think I’m strong enough to carry you to bed.”

“You can always try.” Suga peeks open an eye hopefully.

“Nope. Get up.”

Suga whines petulantly but sits up all the same, and Daichi smooths a hand over his shoulders and presses a kiss to the back of his neck.

“I’m not brushing my teeth.” Suga mumbles as he stands. He brings his hands up to his eyes and rubs them. “I’m not even gonna change. I’m gonna wear this to bed.”

“Okay.” Daichi responds simply, then swats at his rear. “I’ll join you in a second. Gotta turn off the lights and everything.”

Suga just nods and trods towards their bedroom. True to his word, he just peels off his socks, slips under the duvet, and shuts his eyes. He can hear Daichi walking around the apartment, the flick of the lightswitch, the tug of a lamp cord, before the bedroom door opens. He listens to Daichi walk into the bathroom, to him brushing his teeth. He hears the rustling of clothes as the other changes, before he finally gets into bed with Suga. His arms, strong and steady, pull him into a warm chest, and Suga snuggles in close as he feels himself finally drift off.

All is quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> so.... why does everyone sleep on daisuga??  
> i wrote this at my prime time. from 11pm thru 2am all my fics seem to flow so naturally and this was one of those fics! i only read over it like once so sorry for errors :(  
> also i wrote this for eli the love of my life bc a month ago we complained about how nobody writes about daisuga and tonight i just decided. tonight's the night  
> ok enough of me rambling comments/kudos r appreciated and follow me on [tumblr](https://ohkeiji.tumblr.com/aboutme) byeeee


End file.
